


I ride it, I ride it, You like it when I ride it

by Rainy_Summer17



Series: Cherry magic stories [4]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Awkward Boners, Bottom Kurosawa, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Erections, Its just because he receives the pic in public, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Photography, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Riding, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Work, but like, not in front of anyone dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer17/pseuds/Rainy_Summer17
Summary: Just Adachi discovering more about photography and naked art(but not in a lewd way, okay), and sending a nude to Kurosawa by accident.While he is at work. It's a promising day for the taller man.[Title from Bicycle by Chungha]
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: Cherry magic stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176761
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	1. Photograph

Adachi didn't consider himself a particularly passionate man. He was, and had always been rather bland, with no outstanding interest in anything and just happy to help people. When he first met Tsuge, it was hard to see someone so passionate about his work. The man had a deep passion for writing and books, and while it didn't bother Kiyoshi that much, it always made him think that he wished he was like him. In his life, though, he slowly discovered a bit more of himself. Adachi loved mangas, like rangna crimson or anything, really. He liked Tsuge's books; they were incredible. He liked photography too; taking pictures of scenery and pretty animals was something that really got him excited. He liked designing, now. And, most importantly, he liked Kurosawa. Or rather, he loved the man, he really did.

That was his relationship with the said man that led him to discover "nudes" while searching things to spice up a relationship on the web. Of course, Adachi knew what it meant, but never really...Looked into it. It always seemed strange for him to take naked pictures of yourself in a naughty way to send your partner; he never really understood it and thought it was wasted art in a way. Looking at nudes weirdly infuriated him, because all he could see was very bad lightning and position. He almost wanted to go scream at them  **"AT LEAST MAKE THE PICS BEAUTIFUL!"**

Adachi, therefore, searched on the web and slowly fell on beautiful nudes. Pictures that, while the model on them was naked, were very pretty and emitted sweetness, sensuality, rather than just something outright dirty. It impressed Kiyoshi, and the first thought he had was "I want to try". Not to send them to anyone, he was definitely too shy for that, but just to try and see how it worked. It was just photography and he could always delete his pics if he didn't like them, right? 

It led Adachi to be sitting on his bed without any clothes some minutes later, feeling all his nerves jumping around. He felt oddly nervous about something so personal, but he couldn't help it. He wasn't used to facing a camera like that, especially naked. Some deep breath was all it took for the young man to calm down before he started fixing every detail. He wanted the picture to be perfect, even if he would be the only one looking at it; or so, he thought.


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was possibly the worst place ever to receive such a picture.

It was a long, long day for Kurosawa as he had been dragged into several useless meetings throughout the day. Most people were home, it was a holiday, but not him, apparently. The tall boy had even planned everything: he'd call Adachi, ask him if he wanted to go eat, and they'd pass the day together and, hopefully, the night. It was the weekend tomorrow, after all, so they could take it busy once the sun slept. Nevertheless, he was woken up early by his boss asking him to come to the office with some important people. "They need to meet our ace of the department!", he had told him, and while Yuichi was happy he detained the title, it never annoyed him more. He was forced to sit here, listening to some things he didn't even understand that weren't related at all to his work and he wondered what he was doing here.  _ I could've been eating with Adachi at the moment….Ahh, my shy angel. I miss him so much. We didn't have much time this week...I really hope he'll be free this weekend. I can't wait to see him. _

Yet, in the middle of the meeting, his thoughts were interrupted by a little buzzing sound in his pocket. The men in front of him were all so engrossed in the subject that Yuichi felt it was safe to take out his phone discreetly and checked who texted him.

_ Adachi? A picture? Ah, he rarely sends pictures. I hope it's a cute selfie, it will rekindle me! _

A soft smile spread on the man's lips as he finally opened the discussion. His breath immediately stuck in his throat as soon as he saw what the picture was, and his heart started beating loud. 

Though aware they weren't looking at him, Kurosawa still felt like a deer caught in the headlights, quickly hiding his phone on his chest. He could barely breathe and he felt little sparkles in his lower abdomen. Had he seen right? Was he just becoming crazy, driving nuts by overworking?

Kurosawa was also aware his wide eyes were kind of betraying him but he couldn't help it when he opened the conversation again.  _ I probably saw wrong, or it's a trick of the light. I need to buy better glasses. _

The young man saw he was right in the first place because the picture didn't change. It was still the very same picture with the very same details and the very same  _ naked Adachi  _ on it. Kurosawa's blood felt like all going south, his brain playing over and over again the window error sound.

**"Kurosawa?"**

The voice of his boss quickly brought him back to reality, startling him greatly. Yuichi couldn't help the way he hid the phone in an even more obvious way like he  _ had _ something worth hiding. His cheeks were a prominent shade of red by now, his eyes still open wide and his heart beating so loudly in his rib cage. He felt flushed and hot all over, yet quickly cleared his throat and pulled on his face the best smile he could-Though this one seemed to be in absolute distress.

**-Y-Yes, sorry senpai! I was only watching the time,** he tried to lie. He couldn't stop thinking again about the picture, the way Adachi was so prettily sitten on his heels, soft skin all on display under the ray of sunlight. Kurosawa knew he needed to check it again, but not now, and not thinking about it either. Otherwise, he could risk popping the worst erection of his life and lose his job plus his dignity. His horniness wasn't worth it, so he sat back and tried to seem as comfortable and bored as before. His boss, luckily, seemed to buy the crap and nodded before restarting talking.

_ If Kurosawa thought the meeting long before, it was nothing compared to now. _


	3. Am I just crazy or dreaming awake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurosawa takes care of his problem.

Kurosawa had never been more glad to finally get out of a meeting and have a lunch break. When he got to work this morning, he was rather disappointed about the idea of having no-One more hour alone, far from Adachi. Right now, though, after such a meeting...He knew exactly what he'd do during lunch break. Or rather, he didn't know; but he knew he had a problem to deal with. A very big one, and a very hard one.

_ Have I gone crazy? Why would he send me that? He doesn't know I'm at work...But still, it's not like him… _

Yuichi's mind was going overdrive as he walked to the bathroom, knowing he'd be the only one in there and could make sure he wouldn't die on the spot. As soon as he was in one of the cabins, his head met roughly the wall but he didn't care. He felt like he was having an out-of-body experience or like he was just dreaming. There was no way his sweet, shy angel just sent him a nude like that. 

However, when Yuichi retrieved his phone a second time to see, the picture was still there. The picture was beautiful and weirdly artistic for a nude, but it fit Adachi in a way. There was the sunlight pouring on what Kurosawa recognized as his room, illuminating the golden skin. His flawless, honey skin that Kurosawa wanted so, so much to mark up. Adachi's face was hidden by his cellphone since the picture was taken in front of his mirror. There was still a faint bruise on his hips, a sweet memory of a night with Kurosawa. His pretty, slim thighs, almost begging to be marked more...There were already a few bites in them, that were slowly fading as time passed.

Yuichi always had a little(big) something for marks. He loved to mark his partners, making sure everyone would see they belonged to him-Or just know that, under the clothes, there were signs of who they belonged to. With Adachi, it was somewhat worse; maybe because he had been waiting for 7 years before finally striking the man as his. Therefore, all the little faint bruises on his milky skin sent mini electroshocks through Kurosawa's body. He could feel his length hardening even more, to a point he knew he couldn't go outside of the damn cabin without taking care of it.  _ Damn you, Adachi. For being so damn sexy.  _

That is how Kurosawa Yuichi, ace of the sales department in one of Tokyo's biggest companies, was reduced to a sad jerk off during lunch break. As he took his anatomy out of his pants, he could only think about the picture; he was pretty sure it was engraved in his brain now. The air against his skin made him jolt, but not enough to take his mind off his task, as he started moving his hand slowly. The friction was satisfying after not touching himself for hours, but not really enough. Yet, Kurosawa couldn't resist taking his sweet time at first, eyes closed and head against the cabin's wall. 

His fingers were gripping the head a bit tighter at each stroke, just like Adachi liked to do when he toyed with him. After so much time, Kurosawa saw his shy angel become bolder, more outspoken, and firm. That didn't stop him from getting flustered at simple things like before, for sure, but it became better. And, while they were in bed, Yuichi could swear his boyfriend became a demon sometimes. A seemingly sweet smile often adorned his lips, but Yuichi knew better. Especially when the smaller boy would take all his time to just kitten lick and suck a bit the head of his cock, while wearing the biggest smile on his face. Under him, during those times...All Kurosawa could do was lay there and take, often ending up begging and almost crying out in frustration.

Thinking about Kiyoshi's devilish mouth made his hand speed up, images of the previous night they spent together filling his mind. How Kiyoshi had been so pliant, letting out many cute, little moans as Kurosawa marked him up in the best. In the end, his whole body seemed to be covered in love bites and Yuichi swore he never saw such a beautiful sight before. The latter thought about Adachi's body under him, his slow whines and begs when Kurosawa would feel playful too, and how he could drive him to madness if he played his card well enough. 

**_"Y-Yuichi, Yuichi, p-please I'll be good for you! Let me...Let me fuck you, please!"_ **

Despite appearances, Kurosawa had never been exclusively a top. He was a switch and didn't mind topping, but he honestly preferred to take it with Adachi. There was something so satisfying about having the older man in him, filling him up completely or just seeing him beg like that, hips jerking needily, in the hope he wouldn't be teased anymore. Oh, the sight was precious and Yuichi adored it.

He sped up his pace, even more, teeth sinking in his bottom lips to prevent him from letting out any sound. 

What he adored even more was when Kiyoshi let his guard down and completely, fully lost his mind under the pleasure. How he'd grip Kurosawa's hips so tightly they'd bruise and ram into him until he could barely feel the muscles of his stomach and thighs. Adachi had really powerful and precise hips and when he used them, Yuichi knew he would finish the night crying in sweet pleasure. Sometimes, sometimes his boyfriend felt a bit sadistic. Took the lead all throughout the night and would tease Yuichi until he couldn't stand it anymore and fuck him through so many orgasms his body was screaming in delicious pain. Of course, it took long before Kiyoshi stopped stopping after the first or second orgasm by fear of hurting his beloved, and took long before he stopped worrying every second. Yuichi never minded, was ready to wait all the time needed and accompany Adachi through every step and doubt, but it felt so much better today. Felt so good when Kiyoshi finally let go of his fears and started using his boyfriend like he wanted to.

Oh, how did Yuichi wish he wasn't alone there. He could feel his thighs shaking and his stomach tightening. He also knew the wet, dirty sounds of his little activity could be heard in all the room, and he prayed distantly that his boss wouldn't enter it anytime soon. Not when he was so close and so desperate to come.

A few more moments were needed before Yuichi finally felt the pleasure explode, as he came in his own hand with a restrained groan. He could feel the blood escaping his lips from how hard he bit it, but that only added to the stimulation.

After a few minutes, Kurosawa's mind felt more clearer and he realized how bad of an idea it was. How risky it had been. Luckily, nothing happened and Yuichi was confident he could go back to his work without getting too distracted. He just needed to clean up a bit and fix his hair that he unknowingly pulled and everything would be fine, really.

  
  


Everything was fine, even if his boss asked him how he had opened his lips. Kurosawa managed to invent a story about trying to open a box with his teeth and hurting his lips, which surprisingly passed. Everything was fine, even if he had another big thing to work on before going on. Everything was fine.

Until his phone buzzed again. And, too fast, Changkyun rushed to see what was the matter. It was Adachi, with another picture. One where he was poking his tongue out in the sluttiest way imaginable, even though his cheeks were a bright red from embarrassment. Immediately, Yuichi's own cheeks reddened and he felt his heart starting to beat fast, with some warmth going to his lower abdomen. 

He quickly closed his phone and threw it away, just as his director was walking back into the room. 

**"I bet she's a lucky girl, uh?"**

The grin on the man's face was enough to make Kurosawa's cheeks even redder, as he turned back to his computer. Why was Adachi like that, all of a sudden? He had to know. 

**"Y-yeah, I guess, thank you."** The smile on his face was shy and unsure, but Kurosawa still managed to pull through this horrible evening of work before getting on the train a bit later. He was certainly not going home that night.

_ With the pictures, he was pretty sure Adachi didn't expect him to, anyway. _


	4. Touch me, tease me, feel me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty chapter <3
> 
> Also, bossy/dom Adachi is the best thing, fight me.

Adachi stood in front of the mirror, unmoving, and very unsure if it was really worth it. The thigh highs hugged his body in a way that he never thought possible, and he quite frankly didn't know if he looked more hot or arousing. What was that? What was he even doing? Remind him to never take Tsuge's advice ever again.

  
  


**"What am I doing?! This is horrible! I'm going to die single, Tsuge!"**

Don't get Adachi wrong, he did love his best friend, but hearing him laugh at his situation like that made him want to slap the other. The smaller man couldn't believe he found a way to send his picture to his boyfriend by accident, that the latter had  _ seen  _ it and never answered. It only made him grow more anxious than ever and he didn't know what to do; change name or country?

**"Don't laugh! What if he quits me?? What am I gonna do?? You'll have to pay for ice cream all day long for 6 months I swear!"**

**"Sorry...Sorry...But I don't think any man ever left his partner for a nude, to be honest."**

Adachi could hear it, the smile in Tsuge's voice. He hated this, but who else could he call? His mom? No, no fucking way. 

**"This isn't a nude! It wasn't meant to be! He saw my text and didn't answer, and he always answers! What does it mean?? Am I that ugly??"**

**"Look, not that I wanna see the picture, but pretty sure you're okay on it and that he's just shocked, Kiyoshi. Positively shocked. You know, Rokkaku talked to Minato this morning, and apparently, he crossed paths with your boyfriend at work. Your boss called some employees for little things; that's maybe why he didn't answer too. Depends on the reaction you wanna get, but you have two choices…"**

At the mention of Yuichi opening the conversation at work and discovering it wasn't a cute selfie, Adachi felt all the blood rush to his face. This was so embarrassing; what if others saw?? He would never be able to face them again. To face anyone in this country ever again. Maybe moving out was a good idea, after all. And how much had Kurosawa been embarrassed too, probably! Ah, this was mortifying.

Yet, moving out was a long process and Kiyoshi was dying to have a solution at the moment. He'd take anything.

**"Which are?..."**

**"Well, either you leave things as they are and apologize for the mistake, or you decide to go the full way and take advantage of the situation it created."**

_ The full way.  _ Adachi wasn't sure to trust, or wanting to know what it meant, but he did at the same time. 

**"The full way?..."**

**"Yeah, send another pic. Propose him to come to yours, and well...Have fun! You know what I mean!"**

The thought sent electroshocks through Adachi's body. It was terrifying but...Attracting at the same time. He...Kind of wanted to try. He got pretty comfortable with sex and Kurosawa, knew the other enjoyed it...So he could try? But what if Yuichi was angry at him for sending the picture? What if he just seemed ridiculous? What kind of pictures should he send without being too vulgar, knowing he's at work? Was it bad?

**"Hello, earth to Adac-"**

**"Thank you Tsuge! I owe you one!"**

Quickly, the younger man was cut and Kiyoshi hung up the phone before throwing it on his bed. His brain was screaming at him that this could be a very bad idea but...He kinda wanted to try. Kind of wanted to tease a bit Yuichi, and the thought of him getting flustered just like he flustered Adachi when he started sucking on that goddamn pen with these playful eyes... _ Kurosawa could definitely handle it. _

Though, Kiyoshi being the nervous wreck he was, spent around 10 minutes only thinking about what kind of picture he could send that wasn't too revealing but would still excite and fluster his boyfriend… 

_ "You don't know what your lips do to me, Kiyoshi. And your tongue...Oh god, your tongue…" _

Thinking back at that sentence Kurosawa told him last time they made love bloomed a smile on the smaller man's face. Ah, now he knew exactly what type of picture to send. Even if he could feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment, it was worth it.

And now, he was standing in front of his mirror with only a bathrobe and those stupid thigh thighs Tsuge bought him as a gag gift in college, and he didn't know if it was bad that he grew up ever since. To the point, he could still fit them…

Not that he put them often before, absolutely not. He had just been curious and tried them. The feeling wasn't bad, but the thought of presenting his body like that to someone else... _ Would Kurosawa like it?  _ He once thought of Adachi in such garment, so maybe...But it had been so long. What if he didn't want to see that anymore? What if real Kiyoshi was uglier than his imagination?

_ Wait, did I even invite him over?? God, I'm such a dumbass! He's probably already off work now, with all the time you took...Ah, you did all that for nothing!  _

Then, suddenly, a knock was heard. Kiyoshi was startled immediately, his heart stopping as he quickly closed his bathrobe. Who could it be?? He wasn't expecting anyone!  _ Well, you could've if you hadn't forgotten to INVITE HIM, dumbass.  _

But, honestly, who could it be? He couldn't answer half-naked like that!  _ Did I order something? No...Not as what I remember...Or is it Tsuge? No, he's busy with his boyfriend…  _

**"Kiyoshi,"** Yuichi's voice, sweet and calm as always. For a moment, Adachi stood there, wondering if he was dreaming or something.  _ What was he doing here? Why? Was it because of the picture?  _

_ Is he going to break up with me?! _

**"Adachi, are you there?"**

The second sentence took the man out of his thoughts as he shook his head. No, Kurosawa wouldn't seem so joyful if he was going to break up. Besides, their relationship was going better than ever and as Tsuge said, no man would leave his partner for a nude. 

That pushed Kiyoshi to go to the door and open it, momentarily forgetting he was only in a bathrobe with his hair and body all dried, meaning he didn't just get out of the shower. Kurosawa would see something was going on, but Adachi didn't really think about it when he opened the door with a shy smile on his face. 

**"H-hi Yuichi!"**

At the sight, the latter's mind stopped for the umpteenth time today. His boyfriend, as cute as ever, was wrapped in a bathrobe...Yet was all dry. His cheeks were slightly red and his legs were covered by...Long socks? What?

Yuichi could swear his heart stopped and his dick took control of his brain. 

That, Adachi saw it and instantly became the reddest he had ever been while still dragging his boyfriend into his tiny studio. The door was now closed behind them and Kiyoshi was starting to think it was a very, very bad idea and that he was a dumb, dumb man. 

While sitting on the edge of his bed, he could only look at the ground while biting his lip nervously. He hoped his beloved would forgive him for all this circus. And as Adachi was opening his mouth to say sorry, Kurosawa started speaking instead.

**"God Adachi, are those thigh highs?"** Yuichi's voice sounded so wrecked, rough and he looked like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Next to him, Kiyoshi shyly nodded, feeling embarrassment wash over him.

**"C-Can I see?"** Kurosawa stammering was rare enough, and it made something to Adachi. It was nerve-wracking, he wasn't used to all of this, yet wanted it all. He could see his taller boyfriend did too because his eyes were holding apparent and strong lust. Adachi already felt his lower abdomen tighten in arousal.

Naturally, the only thing the man could do was say yes and take off his robe. He felt so embarrassed and shy, but a tiny bit aroused and excited. It was all new for him; He still knew he could trust Yuichi on everything.

Talking about him; the man was looking intently at Adachi, mouth open in surprise. His eyes were roaming on his body as if it was a buffet or a main dish. He could feel Kurosawa literally eating him up with his eyes, which made Kiyoshi feel both very self-conscious and aroused, squirming a bit on the bed.

**"God, I'm gonna blow you so hard."**

And like that, Yuichi was on his knees in front of Adachi, the latter timidly opening his legs for the taller to settle. No matter how much time passed, Kiyoshi always seemed amazed that Yuichi wanted him so much and openly. He couldn't have believed earlier in his life that, of all people, it would be Kurosawa who'd drop on his knees to suck the life out of him. He also couldn't say he disliked it, quite the contrary.

**"Fuck, you don't know what you did to me all day, Kiyoshi. Drove me fucking crazy, just next to our** **_boss._ ** **Be glad he saw nothing. Are you conscious I had to go jerk off in the bathroom after I saw this?"**

Kurosawa's voice was rough, raspy, and full of lust as he started mouthing Adachi's already hard dick. As their relationship progressed, Yuichi started becoming a bit more subby, giving away control and admitting more and more his fantasies in that needy way that drove Kiyoshi crazy. He liked to know he had control over his boyfriend, even if the latter was sometimes bossing around or knew more. Liked to know that he was the cause of the pain Yuichi felt when he sat on his office chair; and Kiyoshi couldn't help but send him a cheeky grin. In addition, the thought of his usually reserved, professional significant other losing his mind at a rather normal picture and going to jerk off in the toilets like a needy teenager...It definitely made Adachi's dick twitch and his breath pick up in anticipation.

Yuichi just looked so good with a dick in his mouth, or with his lips latched to his anatomy as he sucked a little the sides, like he was exploring every side of a gift. Hence, a moan escaped Adachi's lips. He couldn't help it.

**"I couldn't stop thinking about you...About your body, marking you up, sucking you off until you come on my face…"**

Those words ripped a low moan from Adachi's throat, as his hand gripped Kurosawa's hairs and  _ pulled, _ just the way the younger man liked. He even left out a moan, then finally took Kiyoshi into his mouth and started sucking in earnest. He would take the tip into his mouth, suck hard then dip down and take him entirely into his mouth. Yuichi's throat felt like heaven on earth and Adachi had the hardest time not bucking his hips.

That's when he saw it, the way Kurosawa seemed to already be losing his mind and palming himself through his slacks, the way he sucked Kiyoshi becoming messier and messier. Yuichi was the most beautiful being Adachi had ever seen, had always been, but nothing could compare to how he looked in those times. When shameless and crazy with pleasure, he would just take what he wanted and let go of everything else.  _ I'm the only one who can see that, Mine. _

While Kurosawa had always been rather jealous, Adachi had always been calmer about it. It was weird; it wasn't like Yuichi had any competition or would ever have, meanwhile, competition was all Kiyoshi had. With the time passing, without being too abusive on it, he became not jealous, but very possessive of his lover. Loved the way he would sometimes bend down and people could see a tad of a bruise Adachi sucked into skin...Or the way he would blush each time Kiyoshi started sucking on his pen a bit too much. Most of the time, the smaller man would end up receiving many texts. Including  _ "stop doing that, it's driving me crazy"  _ to  _ "god I'm having your tongue in me as soon as we get home" _ . But, the thing Adachi loved the most was surely how, after the roughest night, Yuichi would talk in that sore way that left others worried. Meanwhile, Kiyoshi was proud to know it was because of him.

At the very moment, Kiyoshi didn't want anything else than to fuck Yuichi's throat hard enough to make it sore, spurred on by his lover's needy moans. 

**"So pretty like that, Kiyoshi...Ah, I love you so much…"**

The words made Adachi groan, his hand gripping his lover's hair and pulling hard enough to draw a loud sound from the other man. He loved that the shy, gentle man he knew learned to let his guard down and started to treat him a bit like a slut. Just the thought of getting called like this made Yuichi's dick twitch needily.

**"Yuichi…"** Kiyoshi's usually soft voice was strained, raspy and Yuichi knew it was his favorite melody. The older man, therefore, didn't lose any more time and dived in his boyfriend's throat, thrusting his hips without any restraints. And oh, that was what Kurosawa had been waiting for and loved the most. He didn't even have to beg Adachi to use him anymore, he just waited a bit until the older snapped and dived in the blissful feeling. 

It was possibly the best one for both of them; Adachi couldn't get over how willingly open and warm Yuichi's throat was, and Yuichi got off on being throatfucked so intensely. It was just like being a toy, and the tallest man loved to just enjoy the moment for once, not always being in control. His hands were shaking as he opened his pants and took his hard cock out of them, not losing a second before stroking furiously. He knew Adachi was getting off on seeing him so ravaged, tears slipping down his face as he gagged and took it just like…

**"A fucking good slut…"** For a moment, Yuichi idly wondered if he was dreaming, but he quickly realized Kiyoshi had truly muttered these words while using his mouth like there was no tomorrow.  _ Fuck, oh fucking shit. Your good slut!  _ was all Kurosawa could think as he came all over his fingers in a loud, muffled moan, yet not stopping the quick movement of his hand. Oh, it hurt, it really does and he felt clearly overstimulated, but that was only part of the fun for him. He liked the pain it gave, liked to cum so many times until he couldn't stand it. And he simply couldn't believe Kiyoshi had just called him like that, it felt surreal; he wasn't about to pass the occasion though.

Kiyoshi could hear and feel it; the way Kurosawa moaned, so high-pitched and loud, and swallowed around his cock every so often. It was drawing him closer to the edge, hips jerking messily and his own moans growing louder.  _ Yuichi looks so damn good, _ he thought as he used him. So precious, with tears rolling down his cheeks, eyes closed and his hand jerking himself off so quickly despite the cum leaking from it. It was in times like that that Adachi was reminded his boyfriend could look like a complete mess too, sometimes, but the most sinful mess. One he'd look at every day if he could.  _ Oh god, he felt so close. _

**"So good, it feels so fucking good Yuichi. Taking me so well, good boy…"** As his orgasm was approaching, Adachi started babbling nonsense and sweet praises, getting louder and louder. He felt so close, and he knew this orgasm would ruin him; just like every ones he had with his boyfriend. It indeed didn't take long or much before the smaller man thrusted his hips roughly, the loud gagging sound and whinings driving him absolutely crazy. It led him to cum in Yuichi's mouth with a long moan, getting so deep in the latter's throat that he was choking rather loudly on it and the cum invading his mouth. 

Panting, Adachi's hand tugged quickly on his lover's hair, getting him off his dick when he was done cumming. He could still feel his body shaking from the strength of this devastating orgasm. He couldn't recall a time he felt this good lately.

In front of him, Kurosawa was coughing a bit violently, cum running down his chin as he hadn't been able to swallow everything. When he stopped coughing, the youngest lifted his head towards his boyfriend, eyes half-opened and mouth parted, ruined. His lips were bright red, swollen, and full of cum from all the abuse, Kurosawa's tongue peeking to instinctively lick what was running down. Still stroking himself, but slower, the man brought a hand to his face and took the remaining sperm on his face with his fingers, which he started sucking clean one by one.

Despite having just come, Adachi felt his cock twitch at the view, a curse getting caught in his throat. Oh, there were so many things he could and wanted to do right now…And using his tongue was definitely one of those. He knew how much Kurosawa liked his tongue, after all.

So that led Adachi to drop to his knees next to his boyfriend and kiss him deeply, his mouth swallowing down a few little groans from Yuichi. There was something so dirty and wrong, yet intimate about kissing someone with your taste still on their lips...Adachi truly couldn't get enough.

**"Good boy."** It went out of Kiyoshi's mouth by instinct, and he didn't miss the way his lover jerked his hips up at the praise, whining needily. He always loved being praised.  **"And good boys deserve rewards, don't they?"** The older man almost wanted to laugh tenderly at how his boyfriend shook his head with much energy, looking very, very eager to get a reward. You could almost make Kurosawa do anything in the promise of a reward in return, honestly, and he would enjoy every second of it. It made Kiyoshi smile. 

**"Then get on the bed. On your stomach. I'll eat you out until you cry."** Hearing Adachi say those words in a low, hot voice in his ear made Yuichi feel a lot of things, dick jumping in his palm. Oh, he desperately needed that. He had never been quicker to nod and settle on the bed, eager to finally get it good and come from his boyfriend's skilled tongue. That was all he could think about when he saw that damn second picture earlier, almost getting hard again in front of their boss. That was all he could think about when Adachi showed him those sexy thigh highs that hugged his body like nothing else. Oh, Kurosawa couldn't wait to have Adachi eating him up entirely.


	5. Let's just fall in love for the hell of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part, enjoy <3
> 
> Spoiler: They are whipped.
> 
> [Title from Falling by Why Don't We]

Yuichi could feel the excitement settle in when he felt a weight on the bed, between his spread legs. His nerves were jumping all over the place and his body was slightly shaking, especially from the restraint. He wanted the touch so much he was aching for it, and nearly sobbed in relief when he felt Kiyoshi's hands on his thigh, caressing it slowly. The man behind him let some kisses all over his pretty skin, all the way towards his ass, and Yuichi could only sigh in pleasure and make himself pliant. Then, two hands started kneading his cheeks and he felt a first lick completely electrifying him. A loud moan escaped his lips, as he wasn't expecting the motion right away. 

Yuichi could almost feel his boyfriend's satisfied smile on his skin, but he had no time to think about it before he felt another lick and a tongue slowly dipping in him. His skin was on fire and he could barely think, eyes rolling back. If there was something Kiyoshi was really, really good at, it was using his tongue. No matter where Kurosawa was pretty sure he became addicted to it. Especially when it was deep in him, preparing him messily. 

And Adachi, Adachi knew how to make his lover a complete mess. He just had to start moaning against his skin and increase his pace, then the younger man would become almost crazy and moan nonstop, eventually begging his boyfriend to just take him. It was nice to have full control sometimes; he did enjoy it when Yuichi took him apart and used him too, but now, seeing his lover so pliant and needy was an incredible experience. Kurosawa was so damn sexy, arching his back like that and humping the mattress in earnest. Adachi really wanted to make him come again just by using his tongue. 

Which wouldn't prove to be a complicated task, seeing how Kurosawa reacted to every flick of his tongue. His sensitive cock, fully hard again, was humping the sheets each time he rolled his hips. The friction was delicious and he could only sob in pleasure as he felt his talented boyfriend take him apart only using his tongue, movements rough and messy yet very pleasurable. His hands were holding onto Yuichi's hips strongly and he knew they'd bruise there tomorrow, which only made him harder and louder.  _ Fuck, Fuck I'm so close. _

**"K-Kiyoshi, please, please, I'm so close!"** There was something so pleasant about hearing the most composed man he knew, usually never asking anything, now begging him to make him cum. Adachi could only smile slightly as he worked his lips and tongue harder, desperate to make his boyfriend come. Hearing those moans, so loud and a mix of Adachi's name and begs, made him hard as hell too and he couldn't wait to fuck Yuichi. His cock was throbbing needily between his legs. And so was Yuichi's, as his hips started to stutter and his moans got louder, more incoherent. He felt the pleasure shot through him, his eyes rolling to the back of his head while he came harder than he could recall coming lately. Yet, despite the pain shooting through him, he couldn't stop his hips from moving against Kiyoshi's mouth, cock throbbing painfully under him.  _ Fuck, I like the pain so much.  _

**"Good boy…"** Kiyoshi said, raspily, as he sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth. The sight of Kurosawa under him, long sculpted legs parted and humping the bed in the neediest way...It definitely did something to Adachi. His boyfriend's obsession with overstimulation was quite cute and he loved to see him so ravaged after coming too much. Oh, it was definitely the best look on Yuichi; it showed how much he actually trusted his boyfriend. He hated showing his vulnerable facade with anyone, and while it took a while for him to do so with Kiyoshi, now, he had no problem just letting the facade down and enjoying himself. It made Adachi's heart melt in his chest.  _ I love him so much. _

Meanwhile, not feeling any contact, Kurosawa slowly turned his head and looked at what Adachi was doing. The older man seemed to be sitting here, and while he was very hard(and Yuichi had a hard time not just outright fucking himself already on that cock), he was looking at him like he was a work of art. Like he just loved him so much he didn't know how to express it. A little whine escaped Kurosawa's lips as he just fell back onto the bed, head spinning a bit from lust and love.  _ Adachi was making his heart go crazy. It'd combust one day. _

The whine was what brought Kiyoshi back to earth, seeing his beautiful partner laying down against the bed and just waiting. Waiting to be taken apart in the hardest way, filled with love and lust. Adachi couldn't wait any longer, even if he felt his cheeks redden a bit. He was past the time he would hide when getting flustered-Well, in a sexual context. Now, lust was taking over him enough to make him almost mad.

**"Yuichi...I love you,"** he started while getting between the latter's legs and placing his cock against his hole. Yuichi could feel his body shaking slightly, anatomy pulsing painfully. But he still wanted more and wanted to please his boyfriend too. Wanted to feel him come inside him so much he was losing his mind. The simple confession he got told was enough to almost make him sob, legs parting even more.  **"Please Adachi...I love you too...Make love to me."**

Adachi didn't need to be told twice. He gripped his boyfriend's waist and started slowly, sweetly sinking into him with a low moan that made Yuichi's cock twitch.  _ Adachi sounds way too good. Fuck. Fuck he feels too good in me…  _ And the simple thought made him let out a high moan, as Kiyoshi pushed fully into his beloved. Kurosawa felt so good; warm and tight, gripping him in like he never wanted to let him go. He moaned again and started pushing in and out at a sweet, steady pace that left the younger man melt. It felt incredible, intimate, and almost romantic. There was something so incredibly pleasant at feeling the person you loved the most in the whole world fill you fully and make you theirs. Kurosawa knew he wouldn't have it with any other man than Adachi, and also couldn't believe his luck. He truly was the luckiest guy in the world for getting Kiyoshi to him alone, he thought as a sob escaped him.

**"Y-Yuichi??"** Kurosawa could hear his boyfriend's panicked voice and could imagine his face; eyes open wide and lips parted slightly. He didn't want him to worry when he was only feeling _so good and loved._ **"K-Kiyoshi, I'm good...Please k-keep going...I** ** _love_** **this, I love you…"**

Kurosawa sounded out of breath, and the whole act made Adachi's heart swell before he started thrusting his hips again, making sure to go the deepest he could. That was before he had an idea while listening to Yuichi's pretty, high-pitched pleasured sounds. 

**"Baby...Baby. My pretty baby."** Yuichi only whimpered at the pet name, and Adachi continued his sentence.  _ Kurosawa could be so damn cute when he wanted to.  _ **"Want you to ride me. Show me how much you like that."** And oh, that was definitely something Kurosawa was interested in. Kiyoshi knew how much he loved riding his boyfriend, feeling him go even deeper and let him control before losing his mind and start ramming into him. He  _ really  _ wanted to do that now, no matter how weak his legs and whole body felt. He wanted to ride Adachi until the oldest could no longer resist him and ruin him to the fullest until Yuichi was crying from pleasure alone. The simple thought made his dick twitch needily, and he quickly nodded at the proposal.

Feeling Adachi get out of him, though, made him whimper at the loss. As soon as his boyfriend was sitting on the bed properly, Yuichi lost no time in sitting over Kiyoshi's lap, despite his body feeling so utterly weak from pleasure. Being the gentle soul he was, Adachi helped his boyfriend get seated on him in a correct way, entering him again quite easily. A loud moan escaped Kurosawa's lips, and he started riding his lover with all his energy. 

That way, even if his eyes wanted to close by reflex, he could see the way Adachi threw his head back and hear better the lovely, low sound that left his mouth. Lost in pleasure, Kiyoshi looked absolutely stunning and it only set more warmth in Kurosawa's core. Oh, he wanted to make him lose his mind completely until he could no longer hold back. That's why Yuichi started to ride him even harder, tightening around him each time he dropped down, pretty lovely sounds also leaving his mouth. His hands were gripping at Adachi's shoulders tightly, nails slowly digging in them and the older couldn't find it in himself to mind. Not when Kurosawa was arching his back so prettily, toned and tan chest lifting up and down each time at the rhythm of his heavy breathing and his strong thighs keeping Adachi in place. The sight was heavenly, and the latter couldn't believe his luck. He wanted to make his pretty boy scream in pleasure.

And make him scream in pleasure, he did. His hand wrapped around Yuichi's sensitive and covered-in-cum cock, fisting it vastly at the rhythm of his thrusts. It was starting to get faster, and Kurosawa felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as the energy slowly left his body. He could feel the drool living his lips a bit, thighs shaking and his body becoming limp against his boyfriend. The pleasure was making his mind turn into goo, and his muscles no longer able to function. However, it wasn't a big deal as Kiyoshi could easily take control, which he did. Picking up his boyfriend's waist, he held him in place as he started thrusting his hips hard and fast into him, suddenly hitting that little bundle of nerve. The contact made Kurosawa scream, tears sliding down his face at the intensity of the pleasure. Kiyoshi knew exactly how to ruin him; if only, the gravelly moans he was letting right next to his ears were proof. In addition, the hand on his cock was going even faster, which was borderline painful. But he loved it, loved every second of it and the way Adachi's hard cock felt into him. 

Kiyoshi liked the way Yuichi was becoming so overcome with pleasure that he was drooling and weakly whining, no longer able to do anything but to take it. That was him showing his most vulnerable state, and Adachi couldn't be happier he was the only witness of it. All the sensations were also making him crazy, louder and louder moans getting out of his lips. He was getting desperate to reach his bliss; Kurosawa felt so tight and warm, sounded absolutely incredible, and the thought of coming into him, making him his in the most intimate way...Oh, it was making him go even crazier.

**"Yuichi, Yuichi…"** His words were slow, muttered in the shell of his ears while his thrusts were getting sloppier. He was hitting so deep in him, Yuichi could only moan weakly, sounding so...Ravaged. He could barely understand what was going on around him, only focused on the way his lover felt inside him.  **"I'm close,"** he whispered, and Yuichi whined again. The latter didn't know how he found the little strength to answer something else than a moan of his name.  **"Me t-too, please Ki...Come in me…"**

That did it. The way he sounded so needy, voice shaking from the lust...It made Kiyoshi jerk his hips forward one, two more times right on his prostate before coming blissfully hard, hand still jerking off his boyfriend in a desperate way. Yuichi wasn't able to hold it in either, orgasming right after feeling the warmth setting into him. A cry escaped his lips, body screaming in both pleasure and pain as he felt so thoroughly ruined. 

The feeling of being so full and warm, connected to his boyfriend...He loved that, they both loved that a lot. Kurosawa slumped against Adachi once more, feeling more spent than ever but sated for the night. A lazy smile spread on his lips right then.

**"That...That was good…"** Even after all this, Adachi still found a way to blush and be embarrassed. Yuichi thought it was absolutely precious and adorable. He resisted kissing his boyfriend senseless-his muscles felt like jelly.  **"Maybe I should send you some pictures like that again."** He added, and despite the blush on his face, it was clearly teasing. Yuichi smiled more.

**"Don't you dare…"** Adachi smiled too.  **"What? Are you going to punish me?"**

Yuichi was quick to lift his head and kiss his lover sweetly. The man smiled through the kiss and kissed back; Kurosawa's lips tasted better than anything else in the world.

**"Don't tempt me."** Adachi laughed, and Kurosawa felt himself falling in love all over again.


End file.
